toontownfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Deceptibots
The Deceptibots '''are a special type of cog which doesn't follow the standard cog rules. Instead of 8 cogs the Deceptibots have 11 and 1 boss bringing it to 12, 3 more than normal. Each Deceptibot has at least 3 attacks and they deal slightly more damage than other cogs. They are fierce rivals with the Autocogs, since they have attacked each others territory. They are also enemies with the Dinobots, Predabots, ToyBots and black-suited Ultrabots. Some of the names names are ''inspired ''from the Transformers series-a few may be copied too. LIST OF DECEPTIBOTS: (and signature move) Ordinary Deceptibots: 1. Thundercracker (1-5) - Thunder Storm 2. Sunstorm (2-6) - Heatwave 3. Spitfire (3-7) - Jet Lag 4. Kodos (4-8) - Meteor shower (Kodos is a Simpsons' reference) 5. Spectyte (5-9) - Black Hole 6. Ram Raider (6-10) - Battering Ram (with his head...) 7. Dusk Cat (7-11) - Stealth Attack 8. Toonsplitter (8-12) - Division 9. GigaDon (9-13) - Microchip attack 10. Gutcruncher (10-14) - Tail whip 11. Barricade (11-15) - Underground spikes BOSS (12). Cybersword Administrators: Swindle Kang (Simpson's Reference?) Razorclaw Riptide Shockwave The administrators reside in the Admin Office of the Deceptibot HQ. They are all Level 15 cogs. Bridge Guards: Scrapper Bonecrusher Mixmaster The bridge guards defend the CyberLink Complex, all Level 13. Toon Disposers: Rampage Headstrong The toon disposers are red cogs, and their heads are shaped like the moles in bossbot HQ. Toons must defeat them and rescue 3 captured toons about to be 'disposed' of. Toon Removal Troop: Terrordroid Snapdragon Needlenose Cindersaur The Toon Removal Troop are expert toon removers who seek out toons and hand them over to the Toon Disposal Unit. '''CYBERSWORD'S MOVES: Bad Jokes (-26 laff) Cyber Power (-31 laff) Laser Vision (-30 laff) Gear Toss (-29 laff) Drone Attack (-20 laff) Magic Finger (-23 laff) Anti-Toon (-34 laff) Shaolin Finger Jab (-15 laff) Instant Sadness (rarer than Halley's Comet) (-X laff (x = toon's laff)) QUAKES: 5.0 magnitude quake (rare) (-36 laff) 6.0 magnitude quake (rare) (-42 laff) 7.0 magnitude quake (rare) (-48 laff) 8.0 magnitude quake (rare) (-56 laff) 9.0 magnitude quake (v. rare) (-64 laff) 10.0 magnitude quake (ex. rare) (-72 laff) Trivia: CyberSword's 'Anti-Toon' attack causes the toon to pixelate and disappear into no less than 100 pieces before rematerialising on the same spot, like in Star Trek. A Level 7 Dusk Cat is stronger than a Level 7 Ram Raider, but a Level 8 Ram Raider would be stronger than a Level 9 Spectyte. Before Toonsplitter came into being a cog known as Rotabot was in his place. However after an incident involving a conspiracy with the Dinobots including Tyranobotus X, Tronodactyl and Stegodroid, he was pink-slipped by Cybersword (he was fired. Literally. Sunstorm dropped him in the incinerator). Then, a toon named Cogsplitter (lol) was captured in battle and re-programmed. He became a Cog-a '''Deceptibot '''rather-from then on. Cybersword has a pointy bit sticking out of his head. Cybersword, unlike other cog bosses, can 'dismount' from his carriage and join the fight on foot like a normal cog. He is a bit taller than the other cogs. DECEPTIBOT HQ: Deceptibot HQ is a complex building with many parts including: The Courtyard Deceptibot Factory Recycling Plant Cog Landfill and Waste Management Site Toon Disposal Unit Administrator's Offices The CyberLink Complex CyberSword's Apartment After being defeated Cybersword rapidly spins his torso and explodes, falling into a pool of lava. However, like a skelecog, he regenerates and becomes Galvadroid, who must be defeated too before proceeding. Category:Cogs Category:Dimensos' Creations